The present disclosure relates to horn contact mechanisms and more particularly the present disclosure relates to horn contact mechanisms for use with driver""s side air bag modules.
Vehicles are supplied with driver""s side airbag modules; generally the driver""s side airbag module is located in the center of the steering wheel. This is also the same location where a horn-activating switch has traditionally been mounted. Thus, when driver""s side airbags were first introduced, the horn-activating switch was moved from the center to another location on the steering wheel to make room for the airbag. The horn-activating switches were often mounted on the steering wheel spokes or rim. However, many drivers preferred that the horn-activating switch be located at the center of the steering wheel.
Eventually, the horn-activating switch was adapted for mounting on the underside of the airbag module cover between the inflatable airbag and the cover of the module. This type of switch allowed the horn-activating switch to be placed in its traditional position. Such horn-activating switches react to a user-applied force to the cover in an effort to sound the horn. For example, a floating horn system where the entire airbag moves as force is applied to actuate the horn. However, such existing horn mechanisms contain contact points that are exposed to environmental conditions. These contact points are used to activate the horn by completing an electrical circuit. These exposed contact points can corrode when exposed to environmental conditions. In turn, this corrosion leads to the inability to complete the electrical circuit and blow the horn.
In addition, positive stack up tolerances between horn mechanism components can lead to greater distances of module travel before horn contact is made. The distance between the contact points of the horn mechanism can become greater than the gap between the driver airbag module and the steering wheel. As a result, there could be xe2x80x9cno-blowxe2x80x9d condition of the horn. Also, the greater distance between contact points can lead to increased horn efforts. Negative stack up tolerances between horn mechanism components can lead to less distances of module travel before horn contact is made. This can lead to inadvertent horn blows, constant horn actuation, and reduced horn efforts.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies are overcome or alleviated by an enclosed contact horn mechanism. An enclosed contact horn mechanism comprising: a pin having a first end and a second end; a base plate located near the first end; and a device located between the first end and the base plate; the device, the first end, and the base plate creating an enclosed contact area, wherein the device is movable so that the base plate may contact the first end.
An enclosed contact horn mechanism comprising: a pin having a first end and a second end, the second end being configured for securing an airbag module to a portion of a steering wheel. The module also has a base plate located near the first end and a device located between the first end of the pin and the base plate. The device, the first end, and the base plate creating an enclosed contact area, wherein the device is configured so that the base plate may contact the first end.